swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Bossk
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Fringe Born to the cruel Cradossk, leader of the Bounty Hunters Guild on Trandosha, Bossk made a name for himself hunting escaped Wookiee slaves, a dangerous profession for just about any Species aside from the Trandoshans. Bossk expanded his targets to include non-Wookiees, giving him fame and credibility as a skilled bounty hunter. It was during these early years that Bossk had his first encounter with Han Solo and his partner Chewbacca. After cornering the pair on a planet that served as a refuge for escaped Wookiees, he tried to take Solo's partner alive, a deed that would certainly improve his standing among his peers. He failed, and Solo destroyed his ship, stranding the bounty hunter on the wretched planet and leading to the grudge that Bossk would carry for the rest of his days. When he finally escaped on the newly purchased Hound's Tooth, Bossk returned to his homeworld to find the Bounty Hunters Guild in tatters. Bossk murdered his father and devoured his remains, just as the guild collapsed into two warring factions. The savagery of Bossk's act catapulted him to head of the Guild Reform Committee- those younger bounty hunters committed to the destruction of their rivals, the true guild, which they believed had long outlived its usefulness. As the guild disintegrated, Darth Vader handpicked Bossk and other hunters to hunt down [[The Millennium Falcon|The Millennium Falcon]]. Although Bossk's fellows saw this as a great opportunity to bring in Han Solo- the bounty on his head was quite steep- Bossk wanted Chewbacca. His efforts ultimately failed as setback after setback, most of which were orchestrated by Boba Fett, brought him to the brink of ruin, culminating with a stint in prison. Bossk Statistics (CL 12) Medium Trandoshan Scout 5/Soldier 3/Bounty Hunter 4 Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 3 Initiative: '+14; '''Senses: '''Darkvision, Perception: +12 '''Languages: '''Basic, Dosh, Shyriiwook Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 30), Fortitude Defense: 27, Will Defense: 23; Dodge, 'Uncanny Dodge I, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 128; Damage Threshold: 27; Limb Regeneration, Shake It Off Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +14 (1d4+10) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Rifle +13 (3d8+6) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Rifle +11 (4d8+6) with Rapid Shot '''Ranged: Sporting Blaster Pistol +13 (3d4+6) Ranged: Sporting Blaster Pistol +11 (4d4+6) with Rapid Shot Ranged: Flamethrower +13 (3d6+6 (Fire), 6-Square Cone) Ranged: Stun Grenade (10) +13 (4d6+6 (Stun), 2-Square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Blaster Rifle), [[Demolitionist|'Demolitionist']], Hunter's Mark, Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Familiar Foe +2, Hunter's Target Species Traits (Trandoshan): Darkvision, Limb Regeneration, Natural Armor (+1), Bonus Feat (Toughness) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 18, Dexterity 17, Constitution 16, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 12, Charisma 13 'Talents: Acute Senses, Armored Defense, [[Demolitionist|'Demolitionist']], Hunter's Mark, Hunter's Target, Improved Initiative, Uncanny Dodge I Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Dodge, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Flamethrower), Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Shot, Shake It Off, Skill Training (Endurance), Skill Training (Initiative), Toughness, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: '''Endurance +14, Initiative +14 (May reroll, must take second result), Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +12, Mechanics +12, Perception +12 (May reroll, must keep second result), Pilot +14, Stealth +14, Survival +12 '''Possessions: Padded Flight Suit (+3 Reflex, +1 Fortitude), Blaster Rifle, Sporting Blaster Pistol, Flamethrower (2 shots), Grenade Launcher with Stun Grenade (10), Binder Cuffs, Utility Belt, Hound's Tooth Category:Trandoshans